Wikihack:About
Wikihack was moved outside of Wikia by a vote at >80%, due to Wikia forcing obnoxious formatting changes onto the site. It continues to exist as nethackwiki outside of wikia. A direct link is not allowed and will be removed by Wikia staff. Right now, this wiki is abandoned and no one has stepped in yet. Wikinethack is currently a ghost town, with vandalisms as it's main edit count. This is because Wikia doesn't allow deletion of it's wikis, so that they can make more money. This was the Wikihack, an unofficial resource and community site for NetHack, the roguelike computer game. It contains game information, spoilers, and other information related to both NetHack, and related games such as SLASH'EM. Wikihack has many volunteer authors... including you, should you choose to help! This web site is a wiki; you can edit any page to improve it. Wikihack, like most NetHack sites on the Internet, has no official affiliation with NetHack or NetHack's DevTeam. But what is NetHack? NetHack is a one-player fantasy game for your computer. It is a multiplatform game, and runs on BeOS, DOS, Mac OS, Windows, Unix, and some others. You can visit its official site at http://www.nethack.org to download the game and its source code. Or instead of downloading the game, you can play on a public server such as nethack.alt.org. Like many roguelike games, NetHack emphasises gameplay over graphics; the entire game is drawn in ASCII. (There are, however, a few versions using graphical tiles.) You, the player, who appears as an , must descend the staircases into the dungeon to search for and retrieve the Amulet of Yendor for your god. (In most games, a monster will kill you!) What is a wiki? A wiki is a web site that allows users to change any page using a web browser. This particular wiki is hosted by Wikia, which provides free web hosting for wikis running MediaWiki. It allows anyone to click edit and change almost any page. When you edit here, MediaWiki will save your IP address, unless you . We strongly recommend that frequent editors login so that we can recognise you by name. Note that accounts from other wikia.com and memory-alpha.org sites also work at Wikihack. The easiest way to see what other users are doing is to visit the ' '. Free as in freedom NetHack is free software: the NetHack General Public License provides that, "Specifically, we want to make sure that you have the right to give away copies of NetHack, that you receive source code or else can get it if you want it, that you can change NetHack or use pieces of it in new free programs, and that you know you can do these things." Likewise, this wiki is free documentation: the text of the GNU Free Documentation License provides that with each Wikihack page, "everyone the effective freedom to copy and redistribute it, with or without modifying it, either commercially or noncommercially." For more information * Visit the Main Page to start exploring this wiki. * Read about current events. * Communicate with other Wikihack editors in the Community Portal. Category:Wikihack